


Speechless

by thejollypirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, captain swan secret valentines, cssv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollypirate/pseuds/thejollypirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian learns of Valentines Day, finds some help, and makes it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> CSSV, for captainkillybear on tumblr.  
> Happy Valentines Day

If there’s one thing he knows, it’s the ruckus of the new holiday coming up. Perhaps he is missing out on a lot, but it’s unbeknownst to him as he strolls down the street of Storybrooke. The breeze is cool, hitting his skin, but it’s nothing he can’t handle.

He’s a pirate, and a pirate has experienced far more horrific weather than some lowly brisk winds.

But, the thing that starts to concern him more as days pass by are the signs being put up which say: ‘Valentines Day.’ It starts to catch on to him, making him more curious than he probably needs to be- even worrying about the traditions he’s missing out on. So, like Christmas, he decides to go around and ask people about it.

And it’s a lot of ridiculous attempts, because wherever he goes, he catches Emma at the corner of his eye, and it’s the last thing he wants to see. True, he wants to be with her every second of the day (without looking clingy), but, if he’s going to do this Valentines Day thing right, he’d rather surprise her the day of, instead of her knowing way ahead of time. He’s fond of planning an evening out, and if he gets the rest right, well, the entire day could go just as he’s going to plan.

First thing’s first, gather information. So, he decides to drop by the family loft, to see if Mary Margaret is home with Neal, or even David- that’s if he’s not busy out on the streets of Storybrooke patrolling nothing in particular. It rather frustrates him when Emma walks down the stairs in a mess, completely late for work.

“Killian?” Her head moves between the Killian and her mother- which she is still not totally used to. Her voice screams confusion, and he can’t help but smile.

“Good morning to you too, love,” he responds, holding back a laugh.

“Good morning Emma!” Mary Margaret chimes in, rocking baby Neal in his arms. “Killian came by, to well- I actually don’t know why he’s here.”

With a second to spare of thinking of a plan, he manages to think of something. “Came by to discuss something I’m having trouble with, considering just about a majority of the town understands all these modern contraptions, unlike the pirate here,” he lies. But Emma’s good at spotting a lie when she sees one, and it’s pretty late about taking that statement back now, so he goes along with it.

“Liar,” Emma bluntly claims, approaching him. “There’s something else you aren’t telling me.”

Honestly, it doesn’t surprise him, but his mouth is agape while he tries to think of some other pointless reason to protest against her, but there’s nothing else to say. Perhaps a vague answer will do. “You’ve bested me, love," he concedes defeat, scratching the spot behind his ear. "I’m here to ask your mother about what Valentines Day is, that’s all,” he explains, tilting his head to the side. “Unless I am uninvited here, then I shall leave you to prepare for your day.” The look on their faces are worth to laugh at, but he pushes back the urge and forces a smile up. 

Emma sighs and turns around, flailing her arms down to her sides. “Of course the three hundred year old pirate isn’t educated on Valentines Day,” she mutters. “You know, I’m just going to go to the station and pretend none of this happened, because I don’t want to be the one responsible with explaining any of the mundane traditions.”

It’s not the response he’s expecting, but it does leave him with privacy, and the act of surprise still intact. Emma slips on her iconic leather jacket, but before she leaves, Killian reaches out to grab her by the wrist, pulling her back into his arms. “Have a good day, Swan,” he murmurs, kissing her cheek. He watches her smile as she leaves the loft.

Time for the inevitable of understanding something new. “Alright, Killian. What would you like to know about Valentines Day?”

“Everything that’s possible, m’lady. It would be improper of me to not be informed on such a tradition,” he requests, his finger brushing over his cheek quickly. “From what I’ve discovered that’s covering the market in Storybrooke, it appears as if it’s a love based tradition?”

“It is! It’s basically dedicated to spending a day with your companion,” she starts, placing Neal in the crib. “In this case, you’re probably going to have to woo Emma somehow.”

The thought clicks in his brain, just as he remembers how Emma didn’t have such a good start in life. “Ah, that’s right. Her history with this day may not be the fondest of them all, perhaps?”

“I’ve never asked, but I’d assume so.”

“Well, I think it’s best if you educate me well then. If she did not have a good Valentines Day in the past, I intend to make this year one worth remembering,” Killian says, taking a seat on the couch. “What would you do for that Prince Charming of yours?”

“Honestly, I don’t know because he’s been going on about how he’s gonna plan it,” she answers, shrugging her shoulders casually. “But if I were you, you may want to do something special for Emma. Just like that one time, when you went on a nice date, but with a little something extra to catch her off guard.”

“Of course David would be like that,” he murmurs to himself. He brings his gaze back up to Mary Margaret. “Well, if Swan can chase down evil witches and ice monsters, I believe I can plan another evening out. Including something else that can be supplied earlier on in the day.”

“I heard Hook’s here!” a voice exclaims, the door swinging open.

“David,” they both mumble at the same time, turning their attention to the door.

“Honey, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be working with Emma?”

“She told me about how the pirate is here to learn about Valentines Day. You think I’d let myself sit around while this guy doesn’t know a single thing, and have him let our daughter down?”

He doesn’t actually take much offense to his comment, but it leaves Killian wondering anyways. “Wait, so you’re not against me taking her out, mate?”

“No. At least not this time around,” David responds, patting his shoulder. “Now, let’s get you filled in with all the details. Perhaps you’ll have to run a couple of ideas by me before you act on them though. There are some things I’d rather be prepared for.”

Mary Margaret swats his arm. “David!”

“What? I’m just trying to help the pirate,” he retorts.

Mary Margaret sends David a sharp glare. “You make it sound like he’s going to screw up badly.”

“Am I being too hard on him? I’m pretty sure I’m not,” he replies. “It’s like that one night where Emma went on a date with him!”

“It’s been lovely listening to this conversation, but I came here to be enlightened about the tradition, not watch the two of you bicker about the status of your daughter’s relationship with me,” Killian interrupts, waving his hook around. “And if you two cannot supply me with the information I dearly require, I may turn to go talk to the lad instead. I’m sure he’d gladly assist me at a swifter speed.”

Both of them turn their heads simultaneously toward him, and Killian grins. David sighs and nods. “Right, back on track then.”

/-/-/-/-/-/

Three hours of rambling and civilized quarreling could have considered it being a needle stuck into his ears. With the addition of the baby squeals, and burps along the way.

It shouldn’t be that bad to him, but after hearing stories and other damned experiences with the traditions, he’s probably had just about enough for the day. On his way out, he runs into Emma again, who seems vexed for some reason. If this morning wasn’t a indicator, the current moment is. 

“Dare I say you look stressed,” he claims, raising his eyebrow. “What’s the matter, Swan?”

“Leroy and Tom got into another heated argument about something… stupid, I don’t even remember what. But, I’m exhausted,” she explains quickly, rubbing her forehead. “Wait, were you just about to leave?”

“Aye, your parents are quite the teachers.”

“They spent hours explaining to you what Valentines Day is?”

He shrugs and smiles. “They were quite elaborate about it. Especially your father. He insists that I must ask him for his blessings about the plans I may develop,” Killian answers. “I intend to make it a worthwhile day, love. But, your parents are quite the earful to handle while trying to comprehend so many things at once.”

“Tell me about it,” she scoffs, her lips curling into a small smile. “Want to head to Granny’s to grab lunch? I’m certain you’ve probably had enough of listening to… well, you know,” she trails off, hinting toward Valentines Day.

Killian chuckles and nods. “Of course, Swan. Wouldn’t miss out on having time with you.”

“Okay, let me tell David he needs to take over for the day. I didn’t have a good start in the morning, and I’m pretty sure I won’t be so tolerant for the rest of the day if I continue with an empty stomach,” she says. “I’ll meet you there?”

“I can wait,” he answers. “That is unless you have something else that might keep me waiting for longer than you’d expect.”

“Nevermind, you can wait a minute,” she murmurs, walking past him into the loft.

The door doesn’t conceal much sound, because he can hear just about everything coming from the other side. Mainly because it’s Emma scolding her parents about… well, about everything that happened five minutes before he ran into her.

It’s hard to not laugh at that, because hearing the words being exchanged between parent and child is actually quite hilarious. It reminds him of when Liam used to do the same with him, even though the reasons behind it were always the stupidest ones ever. Really, being surrounded by people you love or care for has changed him. 

He snaps out of his thoughts when Emma appears in front of him. “Ready, love?”

“Yeah, let’s get outta here before David figures out I’m ditching work to go to lunch with you.”

“The things you do for me,” he mumbles, intertwining their fingers. “I’m the luckiest man in all the realms, Swan.”

While they head down to Granny’s, Emma asks a whole lot of questions about what he was told earlier in the loft. Honestly, there was too much too fathom, so he tells her the basic details; stereotypical chocolates and roses, going places fancy for the night, having… sex. But, that’s not the point here. Emma groans about halfway through his explanation, which makes him shut up. He’d rather not bother her with everything if she’s not willing to listen any further.

All eyes concentrate on them the moment they enter the diner. Emma and Killian exchange glances, but shrugs and goes to take their seats at a booth.

“Hey guys!”

“Hey Ruby,” Emma greets with a smile. 

She pulls out a notepad, before she turns to Killian. “Ooh, hey Killian, what’re you gonna do for Valentines Day?”

Killian lifts an eyebrow up at her question. “Nothing planned yet, lass. I just learned about it’s traditions from Swan’s parents. But, it’s not worth saying I don’t have anything in mind however,” he explains, his feet kicking Emma’s under the table accidentally.

“I’m sure you’ll have something in mind soon,” she assures him, she’s as chipper as ever. “So what’ll it be today?”

/-/-/-/-/-/

**The Day Before Valentines Day**

Killian trudges down the street, his destination set upon the station. He’s tired because he’s been doing endless planning on what he’s going to surprise Emma with tomorrow. He firmly believes she should enjoy it, because if he loves what he’s doing, he’s sure she will too. Both of them appreciate each others efforts, so it’s anything far from disappointing usually.

Firstly, it’s spending the entire day with her, sending her the occasional kisses on the cheeks, and pecks on the lips. Then comes the crate of white orchids he’s ordered for her which is to be delivered to the station while she deals with some paperwork. Thirdly, it’s the elaborate dinner date he’s planned to have with her, and then ending it off with sitting on the boat, and watching the stars shine brightly above their heads.

He supposes it’s not much, but after running it by David, because he’s really persistent about it, he gets the approval. (Okay, maybe he left out the part about giving her kisses, but that’s not the point here.)

He pulls the door open to the station, and when he walks past the small corridor, he finds Emma there with her face planted on the table of the desk. He chuckles, and pokes her with his hook gently, making her wake up. “Swan.”

“I fell asleep, didn’t I?” she grumbles, rubbing her face. “Damn, I drifted off far too long. It’s already eight, and I didn’t get much done.”

“Perhaps you need a break, love,” he suggests. “But, I’m not here to scold you for sleeping on the job, rather I’m here to ask you out.”

“You’re here to what?”

“Well, Valentines Day is tomorrow, so I’m here to ask you out. I’ve already planned our entire day, so I won’t be taking ‘no’ for an answer,” he says, tilting his head. “Besides, you can get work done tomorrow, I’ll be here to accompany you while you strive through those papers you’ve been complaining about.”

“Right. Well, I guess you’ll have to sit through me sorting papers for a couple of hours,” she huffs out, getting out of the chair. “Not that you mind, do you?” she asks, leaning her head against his chest.

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” He grins, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Shall we take you back to your parent’s loft? You’re quite jaded from all this work, even while we aren’t under siege due to another curse or whatnot.”

“Can I stay with you for the night?”

“But-”

She cuts him off. “No, Killian. I’m making my own decisions,”

“Your father-”

She does it again. “Killian, why are you so concerned about me spending the night with you? Wait, let me guess, you don’t think you can keep your hands off of me?”

He shakes his head. He wants to, but it’s not what he actually has the desire to do. “No, love, of course not. I may be a pirate, or a scoundrel, but I am no man who will touch a lady without their given consent. Have you forgotten about the pirate’s code of honour?”

“Then I’m staying. With you. And that’s final. I don’t care what David says to me tomorrow, I want to spend a night with _my_ pirate.”

 _Stubborn, tough lass she is_ , he reminds himself. She’s not going to take no for an answer anyways. “Then a night with your pirate it is, Swan,” he mumbles. “Now, get done with whatever you need to do. I shall wait for you in my room at Granny’s.”

“Alright, see you in a bit,” she says.

“Goodbye.” Killian kisses her cheek, smiling undeniably at the happiness he feels as he quickly strides to Granny’s.

***woosh, fast forwards to the next day***

Waking up with her in his arms leaves him speechless. It’s a feeling he hasn’t felt for hundreds of years- after Milah- and it’s refreshing. His fingers rest on her hip, his hooked arm playing with her hair. Early waker considering he’s used to the ways he was while on the Jolly Roger. The sunlight streams into the room through the small window at the side of the wall, as he waits for her to wake up. He could lay here for hours watching her peacefully sleep in his arms, but there are plans he wants to get to.

Feeling her soft skin under his hands makes him want to do more _pleasurable_ activities, but he keeps his ways to himself unless she _wants_ it. He respects a woman’s privacy, especially Emma’s. 

She groans as she flips over and nuzzles herself closer to him. “You’re up early.”

“Blame the pirate in me, Swan,” he responds, kissing her forehead gently. “You on the other hand are one of the most heaviest sleepers I know.”

“Blame the overworked Savior and Sheriff in me, Jones,” she mumbles, teasing him with the similar choice of words.

Killian scoffs. “Of course. What business do you have while there's no drama going on in town anyways? Surely, you'd think it be more relaxing."

"Don't ask. Just give me a couple of minutes so I can wake up completely," she grumbles. "And, do _not_ talk about David, because I'm probably not going to be ready for his dad speech later."

"As you wish, love. Today is about us anyways."

Keeping a smile off his face is hard, not when he gets to wake up to the woman he loves. Yes, he's bedded plenty of women within his hundreds of years of life, but it's different with Emma, and it leaves that unexplainable feeling inside him. 

A couple of minutes go by, and Emma reluctantly gets out of bed and stretches. He shortly follows, getting dressed and all that, but she insists she needs to go back to the loft and shower. "You aren't coming with me, not when there's a risk of David punching you in the face."

"It wouldn't be the first time," he mumbles. "I'll wait for you at the station. But, thank you for expressing concern to my dashing looks."

"I was expressing my concern for your health," she retorts, punching him in the arm playfully. "Next time that may be to your face, courtesy of me."

"Swan," Killian whines, "that is not a nice way to treat the man who has planned an _entire_ day of surprises just for you."

"I can't wait!" she sarcastically remarks.

“Bloody tease.”

/-/-/-/-/-/

As the day progresses on, Emma’s mood lightens up drastically, leaving Killian to only feel less nervous. He feels more happy, he feels the accomplishment, and the pride he senses whenever she smiles at him for being generous with helping her get work done faster.

So when a man shows up with a crate of orchids, her eyes immediately dart to him who’s leaning against the edge of her table, ankles crossed, with a bright smirk threatening to overrun his face. When she dismisses the deliverer, Killian rounds the edge, taking one of the flower heads off.

“First thing I’ve learned about these very, what did you call them _mundane_ traditions? Flowers for the lovely lady,” he says, imitating her words. “For you.” He hands her the petal, and her fingers brush over his, but no matter how many times they make skin contact, he never gets tired of the electrifying sensation that flows through his bones.

She chuckles with a sheepish smile. “You really didn’t have to. Now, I can’t even think about what else you have in store,” she says with a smile. “Cliché dinner tonight too?”

“Perhaps,” he whispers, the word lingering from his lips. “Trust me, love. You managed to enjoy our first date out, I expect you to enjoy this one as well. Maybe this time around, I will make you forget that you have other Sheriff duties to tend to for the night,” he assures her. “Now, the faster we finish your work, the faster we can set them aside and do more enjoyable activities.” He glances over at the clock on the wall. “It’s already four, and I planned for us to have dinner at seven.”

“I have high standards then, Killian.” She lets out a soft sigh, turning back to her desk. “Let’s get all this over with then. To think a small town like Storybrooke has this many papers to go through.”

“As you could say, sometimes the smaller things may lead to the bigger,” he speaks, using his hook to slide the papers around on the desk. “Little steps, love. We’ll be done with these in no time.”

“Inspirational now, are we?”

He shrugs naturally. “I was thinking more of motivational.”

/-/-/-/-/-/

They both leave an hour early, just enough time for the both of them to get prepared for the rest of the night. It gives him time to dress the part, because yes he went shopping, with the help of David. It’s enough of a surprise to him as it will be to her, because everything is like a stranger him. Besides having that damn phone, and dressing a bit more modern with his new leather clothing, everything else is something new to add onto the list of stuff he needs to learn. It’s frustrating to have to catch up on centuries of transition through time, especially when you have 300 years of experience with the olden days- let alone in a world where it is considered a fairytale.

So maybe, just maybe, when he shows up at her door, she can be speechless. The first time around, it seemed like she was, so he has the same intention this time too.

He’s in an all black attire, black vest, dress shirt, and a tie. The only thing he doesn’t change is his shoes, those don’t need to be fixed.

Perhaps the nervousness subsides temporarily because of her previous reactions, but when he’s in front of her door, it immediately makes itself present in his stomach. He knocks on the door a couple of times, his eyes staring at the floor while he waits. The moment that door opens, his eyes scan upwards to the vibrant red dress she’s wearing, it clearly outlining her curves well.

Speechless. Mindblown. 

“Swan, you look bloody amazing,” he breathes out, completing taken away from her wonderful dress.

“I could say the same to you, Mr. Handsome,” she says herself. “Let’s get outta here, David’s probably going to lecture you,” she says, turning her head to look at her father.

Killian brings his hand up to stop her. “No need, Swan. Your father assisted me quite a bit, I’m positive he isn’t going to be bothering us.”

"Wait, what?"

He quickly recovers, covering himself up from discussing any further details with her. Not until the date’s over. Maybe even never. She doesn’t need to know that her father willingly assisted him. No, definitely not. "Nothing, love. Let us go, shall we?" he asks, diverting the attention away.

“You’re not… off the hook, Killian,” she mutters, stepping out of the loft. 

“Oh Swan, lay off the jokes.”

“Make me,” she retorts, sending him a smirk.

Killian opens his mouth for a response, but only approaches her first. “Perhaps a little pillage and plundering will make that mouth of yours close,” he whispers against her ear before extending his arm out. “That is, unless the lady objects.”

“I can still hear you!” David exclaims, standing by the door with an unimpressed face.

She links her arms with his and clears her throat at her dad’s presence. “Don’t we have a dinner to be attending to?”

“You’re not off the hook, Swan.”

She rolls her eyes at him, making him chuckle at her own physical response. “What did I just do to myself?” she mutters under her breath, leaving him want to fully burst out laughing at her misfortune. Perhaps he could get used to these jokes, because if it’s to cause her some trouble, well, to be honest he _loves_ watching her reactions.

“There are still things I do not want to know that will happen between you two,” David mutters, closing the door behind them. He would have to get used to it.

“I gather that that’s our reminder to get going,” Killian says, walking her down the stairs and out the loft until they stand in the cool breeze.

So, maybe it’s worth noting her sudden change of expression when he brings her into the restaurant. Maybe it’s worth noting her mouth that is agape for a couple of _long_ seconds before she purses her lips together and smiles tightly. Maybe it’s worth noting that she seems _speechless_ , as if she never knew he could plan a wonderful evening out. He keeps his gentleman phase going as well, which isn’t a surprise.

They both eat and talk, mostly about nothing in particular. Just random ideas thrown back and forth, the occasional rambling about something they’re passionate about, and the silence that grows while they get too attached to their food. It’s funny, because he never trips on his choice of words, but at certain times, he’s finding himself unable to say anything charming, or ‘stupid’ to bother her. He blames it on the food, but it is _certainly_ not the food. He’s too busy watching her enjoy herself. He’s too busy seeing how she changed from sheer frustration from earlier on in the day, to carefree Emma Swan- who, technically, is _never_ able to be carefree.

It’s not until they get too caught up with each other, that they get kicked out for staying too long. Three hours is not that long. It’s only somewhere around 9. That’s not late. Not to his standards, and definitely not a reason to get kicked out.

But, he thinks that it’s probably a worthy reminder that he has something else to show her. It peaks her interest apparently, because he’s not leading her toward her parent’s apartment. She questions it, intensely keeping her gaze fixed in front of them. He instinctively slings his good arm around her waist, keeping her close to him. It’s not just the pure want of her being in his arms, but the pure love he feels for wanting to make her day better. In any possible way.

It’s not until she recognizes the path they’re taking, until she mumbles something along the lines of ‘damn pirate,’ and leans her body closer in to him. The cool night breeze of February kicks in, the night as dark as an infinite void of emptiness.

However, the surprise quickly comes to an end as they approach the rented vessel floating upon the water at the edge of the docks. “If you’re going to be with a pirate, I must teach you the pirate ways. Number one is navigating the stars, love,” he tells her, taking his steps on the gangplank. “But there’s no better way than to observe them before we get to learning each of them,” he continues, pulling her onto the ship in haste.

She nearly trips, but regains her balance by holding onto his arm. “Killian, what are you hinting towards?”

“I think I was quite obvious. But redundant or not, I suppose I’ll repeat myself to make it a bit clearer.” He slides his hands across the smooth wood of the small boat. “Granted such a wonderful view, I have taken you here tonight to enjoy it. The stars, I mean.”

He gazes upwards, looking at the small white dots show itself through the dark night. He feels her hand slowly entwine with his, and brings his eyes back down to her. It’s a small smile on her face, but it shows a lot which he can read- genuine, _elated_ even. (“ _You’re somewhat of an open book, love._ ”)

They stare up at the sky for quite a while, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, her head leaning against his shoulder. It’s quiet, it’s peaceful, and the very subtle rocking of the ship leaves the both of them to take in the moment. God forbid another calamity arising the next day, because if they could have anything, this is what they both want. Not someone declaring another damned curse or war.

His goal is complete. He’s rendered her speechless, and she’s _happy_ which is the one thing he desires for her to be.

“This has officially been the best Valentines Day ever,” she mumbles, her eyelids drooping- tired she is, it’s also in her voice. “Thank you. Thank you for not leaving me in the first place- for coming back. Thank you for believing and trusting me, and thank you for doing… all of this.”

“So I’ve been successful?” Killian asks, lifting her up and into his arms.

She sighs of contentment, leaning her head into the crook of her neck. “As much as I hate to admit it because it only adds to your _ridiculously_ large ego, yes, you were.” 

He chuckles softly since it seems like even a tired Emma can’t put him down, only makes him fall for her more. Not a moment goes by where he doesn’t realize she falls asleep while taking her back to the loft. He can feel her soft, steady breathing, and that’s enough to lull him to sleep if you are to ask him. When he returns with their daughter in his arms and a smug smirk, David sighs and shakes his head with a tiny smile, letting him inside.

David doesn’t lecture or nag him about anything, he’s showing interest in how his night went. In return, Killian asks about how Mary Margaret and him went. They talk for a bit, but the both of them pass out on the couch at some point- let’s be honest, two _hardworking_ men do deserve their rest too; they aren’t superhumans.

In the morning, he figures David has already left, and Mary Margaret is down by Granny’s with Neal. He doesn’t know about Emma, so he decides to check up on her. It turns out she’s still in bed, the light igniting her beautiful hair, her body curled up under the covers.

Maybe he isn’t quiet enough. “Killian?”

“Aye.”

“Stay.”

“As you wish, Emma.”


End file.
